


Bad Puppy

by cdreaiton, charis2770



Series: BDSM for Dummies [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, And a lot less of an asshole than expected, Belts, But Eren's just so Goddamned cute, Eren decides to cheer his Heichou up, Levi is actually pretty amused, Light BDSM, M/M, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's had a stressful day dealing with new recruits he hasn't been allowed to smack around, so he'd like nothing more than to have his own pet at his side to help him work off a little of that frustration. As it turns out, Eren's been noticing when Levi gets into his bad moods and feeling bad that he's not better at helping him get back out of them. Since Levi tends to call him his pet and his little pup sometimes, it gives Eren a crazy idea that just might make the prickly Captain smile. Or, you know, kick his ass. But maybe either one will make him feel better. With no little trepidation, Eren puts his idea into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a consensual pet roleplay scene between two adults. I know there's some controversy in some places over Eren's age in the manga, but would like to point out a couple of things. First of all, the authors DO NOT condone relationships between minors and adults!! However, in the SnK universe, the characters of the 104th trainee class are legal adults in their world. The age of consent differs around the world, and in the completely imaginary universe of Shingeki no Kyojin, Eren is definitely of that age. Even more, there's nothing to indicate in the manga how much time is passing as events occur. It'd be astonishingly exhausting to the characters if all this crazy shit was going down over the course of just a few months. Political intrigues take ages and ages to unravel. We prefer to believe, for our own personal comfort as people for whom the age of consent tends to range from 16 to 18, that time actually is passing. It would pretty much have to. While the characters still do look fairly young, it's also true that the artist's depictions of them vary pretty wildly not just from one issue to the next, but from one PANEL to the next, so it's kind of hard to tell. Besides, we didn't change a lot in looks from 15 to 17 or 18 ourselves. We simply want it known that it is NOT our intention to either depict or condone pedophilia in any way! Eren is, in his world, a consenting adult!
> 
> Now on to the next warning and disclaimer. Guess what? Don't fuck your dog! Don't beat it either. That's illegal, immoral, and disgusting. Animals can't give consent. They don't want to be molested by human beings just because they can't say no or you might be able to get your German Shepherd to do some gross things to you if you give him treats. Animal abuse is reprehensible and people who do it ought to be in jail. I'm personally of the opinion that they ought to also have the things done to them that they did to the animals they harmed, but sadly, lawmakers don't seem to agree.
> 
> BDSM pet play is not about actually abusing animals! It's a roleplay about power exchange. About giving up a lot of control to the Dominant partner, letting them be in even more total control of the submissive partner than usual, because the submissive's interactions are limited. For the sub, it's about feeling a little helpless, and owned, and having choices taken out of their hands. They let their Dominant really take the reins, as it were. It's definitely not for everyone, and there's indeed at least a certain amount of tongue-in-cheek humor to it, but there's nothing wrong with it. In this case, it's not even really one of Eren or Levi's personal kinks, but Eren decides to give it a try to lighten Levi's mood and cheer him up. And it has surprising results.
> 
> But seriously?
> 
> Don't fuck your pets. The actual animal ones. You can fuck your human pets as often as you like, as long as they're down with it.
> 
> Not animals. People.
> 
> Yeah.

It’s been an absolutely shit-all day. He hates assessing new soldiers. Erwin knows this, and usually gets Mike or Hanji to do it, but neither had been available today, so it had fallen to Levi. Erwin had given him a direct order not to terrify them into deserting, or his day would probably have been a lot shorter and a lot less frustrating. Erwin’s busy tonight, but for once, that suits Levi just fine. He’s been reining in an intense desire to beat the shit out of someone all day long, and all he wants is the someone with whom he doesn’t have to restrain himself. Not that he doesn’t now. Even though Eren will heal any marks Levi leaves on him. But he’ll readily admit to himself that he likes a lot better the way his pup looks at him now than the nervous, anxious way he’d used to look at him. Like he was always waiting for Levi to kick him. He winces a little to himself as he shoulders open his door, arms full of a box of supplies he’d requisitioned from the kitchens on his way to his quarters. The last thing he feels like doing tonight is sitting in the mess hall with a room full of several hundred babbling idiots. With a sigh, he wonders if it’d be misappropriation of military resources for him to get one of the pages to go and fetch Eren for him, and turns to set the box down on his small dining table. That’s when he almost trips over the object of his train of thought. 

The first thought that goes through his head is to wonder why Eren’s kneeling on the floor like that. Upon taking in the boy’s appearance, his second thought is to marvel at how apropos his train of thought had been in thinking about sending someone to...to...fetch...him. Although it’s far too undignified, there’s just no other word for the expression on his face. He goggles at the sight of the apparition kneeling on his floor.

Eren looks up at him earnestly, his startlingly lovely teal-green eyes sparkling with adoration and expectation. His hands are tucked neatly under his chin, for all the world like a pair of neatly folded little paws. He’s completely naked. But no. No...not completely. Some kind of band of brown fabric...it looks like a swathe cut from someone’s old jacket...is tied around his head, the way girls sometimes wear headbands. Flopping haphazardly from the top of the headband are two lopsided triangles of brown felt. One of them points straight up at the ceiling on one side of Eren’s head, while the other flops forwards and hangs over one of the kid’s eyes. When he peers a little closer, it’s totally obvious that Eren’s made the ridiculous contraption himself. The ears...assuming they’re supposed to be ears...are hand-sewn onto the brown headband. Badly. The seams are lumpy and terribly crooked, and there are lengths of dark thread sticking out from the edges in about six different directions. Eren’s never been able to sew his way out of a wet paper sack. In addition to the headband, he’s wearing a thick, sturdy brown leather collar around his neck, buckled securely but not too tightly. He grins and his lips part slightly. His little pink tongue slides out and he pants a little, loud enough for Levi to hear.

“Eren,” he says finally, exasperation and bewilderment plain in his raspy voice, “What are you doing?” Eren’s reply is one word.

“Woof.” 

***

The first time he has the thought, Eren shoves it out of his mind so quickly he doesn’t really have a chance to consider it. But one night after a rather exhaustive session, while he’s lying next to Levi appreciating the last remnants of the pain in the marks on his ass before they fade completely, and basking in the warm, clean feeling that always comes after his Master has driven the darkness out of him, he looks up and for the briefest moment, so brief he’s almost not sure he saw it at all, there is a shadow in Levi’s eyes. But it’s gone before Eren can ask about it, and Levi’s hand is ruffling his hair, one of the rare affectionate gestures that Eren cherishes.

“Better now, pup?” asks Levi, and Eren smiles widely and nods, nuzzling back down into his blanket and placing a soft kiss on Levi’s bare chest, which earns him another pat on the head and a small noise of approval.

While he normally finds himself unable to keep his eyes open after being disciplined and played so skillfully, Eren finds that this time it is much harder for him to keep them closed. The darkness he thought he saw in Levi’s eyes worries him. He knows that he can’t fulfill all of his Heichou’s needs, and it’s never bothered him that his Master has a Master of his own. But he feels a little guilty all the same. Levi always knows, always sees what Eren wants or needs before Eren manages to figure it out for himself, or gathers the courage to ask for it. And not that Levi doesn’t take what he wants or needs from Eren, does so all the time in fact, but Eren can’t help but remember the look on his Master’s face the few times he has offered himself to Levi. _Given_ himself instead of being _taken_. So he revisits the odd thought he’d pushed away before. The idea is still strange to him, but he’s willing to do much stranger things to make his Heichou happy.

He gathers the things he needs much quicker than he thought he’d be able to, and watches for an opportunity to enact his plan. When Levi has to spend an entire day dealing with new recruits, which Eren knows is one of his least favorite things to do and is almost guaranteed to put him in a foul mood, Eren leaps at the chance. He spends the entire day hidden away in Levi’s cabin (it would be just his luck to have Armin show up unannounced in Eren’s room only to find him working on some kinky project that he would then be forced to explain to his easily embarrassed friend) finishing his preparations and mentally preparing himself. It takes nearly an hour to sew the little pieces of fabric he’s scavenged from the Quartermaster into something that at least vaguely resembles ears, and even longer to attach the makeshift tail (an actual fox tail he’d snuck out of the supply room along with the fabric scraps) to one of the medium sized plugs Levi uses on him. He takes an absurdly long amount of time stretching his hole to fit the plug, and swishes the tail around once it’s seated inside him, revelling in the feel of the fox fur against his naked legs. It’s so decadent, and the silky fur tickles in a delightful way. Every time it swings, it tugs gently on the plug. His cock wakes up and takes notice, and he blushes a little to himself. Maybe this will be more interesting than he’d thought!

A small pile of leather sits on the table and Eren runs his hands over the pieces blushing furiously. A thin belt that has been shortened considerably and a long piece of plain leather with a loop on one end. His cheeks stain an even darker shade of red as he remembers asking Mike to shorten the discarded belt, and to give him the old harness strap. The older man’s knowing smile at the request had nearly caused Eren to die from embarrassment on the man’s kitchen floor, but he hadn’t teased Eren at all. Simply patted his shoulder and turned to see what he could find.

The collar fits perfectly. Snug enough to feel, but not so tight it restricts his breathing in any way. He leaves the leather leash on the table for Levi to find and kneels next to the table to wait. The sound of footfalls outside the door sends a thrill of nervous anxiety through Eren’s chest and he brings his hands… his paws up under his chin and waits for his Master to open the door.

He nearly puts a stop to it. His palms itch to drag Eren up off the floor by the stupid collar and to tell him to stop being an idiot. This isn’t something he’s ever even considered. And dealing with all the potential pitfalls of exploring something totally new after the day he’s had...well, it doesn’t seem like the best idea. But something stops him. He’s not sure whether it’s the earnest expression on Eren’s face or just the sheer amount of trouble the boy has gone to to make this happen. Because he obviously has. There aren’t any dogs on base, aside from a few strays that tend to hang out from time to time, which means he’s had the collar….and leash, he adds mentally as he takes in its presence on the table, half-hidden by the box of food he’s set down almost on top of it….made by someone. Likely Mike. Levi huffs a little and rolls his eyes. Giant mutant freak’s set himself up as the relationship guru and toy supplier for all the budding young perverts in the entire Survey Corps. Mike’s always been at ease with what he likes, and never shy about talking about it with anyone who’s interested. But Eren’s obviously done the ears himself, and somehow Levi doesn’t relish the idea of putting a look of disappointment on that disturbingly pretty face.

Still considering what he’s going to do about the surprising development, he doesn’t say anything, but walks a slow circle around Eren’s kneeling form, considering him. Eren wriggles all over in eagerness, and it’s so fucking cute Levi has to hide a smile behind the hand he’s rubbing his chin with. When his slow, contemplative circle takes him behind the kneeling...puppy...he supposes he should call the kid that for now...he almost misses a step, and is glad Eren can’t see his face. His mouth falls open in astonishment at the sight of the fluffy tail curling softly between Eren’s bare heels. He’s not wearing a belt of any kind, so that means… He peers a little closer. Eren’s sitting up too high on his haunches for Levi to see between his cheeks, but he notices the tell-tale shine of some sort of lubricant. The little brat has contrived an anal plug tail out of what looks to be a real fox tail. The Quartermaster sells those for a pretty penny, along with any pelts the Survey Corps members manage to bring in while on patrol, using the funds to bolster their insufficient supplies. Eren would probably be in for a serious tongue lashing or worse if the man were to find out about this. To his surprise, the sight of it piques his interest. His cock stirs inside his pants. He tilts his head to the side and thinks it over. Eren’s what he needs tonight, there’s no doubt in his mind. The boy blossoms under the toys Levi uses to redden all that supple young flesh, and his cries of pain and pleasure along with that sweet voice calling, “Heichou...oh, Heichou,” will go a long way towards washing away the stress of his day. That it will also make Eren happy is an added bonus. But this new game Eren’s proposing...perhaps it has merit. It offers up so much control to Levi. Obedience. Not too much conversation. Nothing too intense, either. Maybe it’s worth a try. 

He reaches out and slides his fingers into Eren’s messy brown hair, scratching gently. The boy’s head leans into the caress and he whines softly.

“All right,” he says softly, “we’ll give it a try. But it stops immediately if I say so. I’m going to put a pot of stew on, puppy. You’re going to go curl up on the bed and wait for me like a good dog. And...well, then we’ll see.”

He doesn’t look to see if he’s obeyed yet. He picks up the box and goes to the little iron stove, setting a pot of water on to boil and beginning the soothing process of chopping vegetables and meat, adding spices, still thinking hard about what he wants to happen tonight, and what it means.

Eren’s eyes light up with excitement and a thrill runs through his chest and straight to his groin when he hears the endearment. It isn’t that hearing Levi call him ‘puppy’ is odd, it’s perfectly normal, but now it means so much more. Dropping to all fours, he pads to the edge of the bed. He contemplates standing for a moment to make it easier for himself to get up onto the bed, but quickly reminds himself that puppies don’t stand. So he rises back up on his knees and pulls himself gracelessly onto the blankets, momentarily grateful Levi is looking away from him and doesn’t see the awkward moment. Being a puppy is a lot more difficult than he’d originally thought.

He crawls to the foot of the bed and turns in a circle before lying down on his side, knees curled up to his belly and front paws scrunched up beneath his chin, to watch Levi make dinner. He relishes the rare moment to watch the lithe, powerful body of his Master. If he watches closely, he can see the tiniest movements of muscle under the thin fabric of Levi’s shirt, and for a moment Eren is struck with his love for the man, and with wonder that those feelings are returned. A tiny whine escapes his lips before he can notice and stop it.

Levi hears it, but he doesn’t react. He finishes preparing what will be their evening meal and covers the stew, leaving it on the back of the stove to simmer and thicken. Then he turns on his heel to consider his new pet, wiping his hands on a dish towel, all his movements precise. Eren’s eyes watch him attentively. Levi recognizes the look. He’s excited...a glance between his thighs proves that easily enough. Not too much, but definitely interested. He’s never met anyone who wears everything he feels on his sleeve the way Eren does. He’ll have to learn to control that, if he’s going to survive in the political morass into which he’s unwittingly been thrust due to his unique abilities. It’s one of the things Erwin’s charged him with, to train Eren to control himself a little better, before he says something really unfortunate that reaches the wrong ears and those who would prefer to have the young titan shifter out of their hair find it an adequate excuse. The shifting thoughts he can read in his pet’s lovely eyes are evidence of some of those lessons. He’s anxious to please, hopeful and tentatively overjoyed that Levi hasn’t rejected his new game, but he’s wary too, wondering if he’s overstepped in some way. Levi turns to fold the dish towel and hangs it on its bar above the washbasin, hiding the way his lips twitch from Eren’s view. He really is awfully fucking cute like that. Coming to a final decision, Levi turns again and walks slowly and deliberately to the bed where his puppy lies, curled up and waiting. So very much like a real dog, Eren squirms a little with excitement when his Master sits down beside him. Levi reaches over and ruffles Eren’s hair.

“All right then, pup, we’ll play,” he says in a low voice. Eren’s face lights up. Levi smirks and pushes him over onto his back, hands running over the smooth, supple skin of his chest and belly. “Here’s how this is going to work. You’re not to speak, except when I ask you a specific question you can’t answer without words. Then it’s acceptable. And if there’s anything you need to tell me, Eren, or something upsets you, I want you to take off the collar so I know it’s you speaking to me, and not my dog, all right?”

Eren whines eagerly and nods. 

“Good dog. You can make noise all you want, but since this was your idea, you’re going to have to do it as my dog. I’m going to play with you however I want, even if that’s in ways I’d never do with a real dog, but I don’t think you’re going to mind. If you’re a bad puppy or you make messes, I’ll punish you. But,” he grins wickedly, standing up and going to grab the makeshift leash off the table, running its sturdy, supple length through his fingers, “I don’t think you’re going to mind that either.”

Eren’s eyes go wide with the implied threat… and promise. He feels his dick come to full attention and he rolls on the blankets, spreading his arms and legs just enough to expose his belly and whimpers softly. He knows Levi would never hurt a real dog, and puppy Eren is going to try as hard as he can to please his Master and not make messes, but he knows Levi is right. He’s not going to mind being punished _at all_. The small spark he sees in Levi’s eyes at his submissive pose is encouraging, and Eren decides it’s time to show Levi how good a puppy he can be. He rolls back onto all fours and crawls to the edge of the bed. With a quick nod of his head at the floor, he looks back up at Levi and barks in question. Levi raises an eyebrow in interest and nods.

“You can get down, pup.”

“Woof!” yips the puppy in thanks, and crawls off the bed, much more gracefully than he’d gotten on. He feels pretty damn silly, and it’s awfully hard not to burst out laughing at acting like a dog, even if it’s just that nervous laughter you get when you’re embarrassed and don’t want people to know it. But there’s a gleam in his Heichou’s eyes, and Eren would do a lot for that gleam to stick around, so he stomps down on his discomfort and tries to immerse himself in the role.

Levi’s gaze follows him closely as he pads over to the bedside table, grabs the drawers knob gently between his teeth, and carefully pulls it open. Once it’s open far enough, Eren releases the knob and ducks his head inside pushing things aside with his nose until he finds what he’s looking for. Very carefully, he grips it in his mouth and pulls his head out of the drawer. He pushes the top of his head against the drawer to close it and quickly crawls over to Levi, sits back on his haunches at his Master’s feet and looks up at him, mouth open slightly as he pants around the hide ball in his mouth and shakes his hips back and forth to make his tail wag.

He’s got to admit that watching Eren crawl across the floor away from him had been quite a view. He can see just a hint of the flange of the polished wooden plug holding his puppy’s cute little round cheeks open. The shadow between them and the way the lamplight shines off the oil he’d used to ease the way are tantalizing. He has to suppress a laugh when Eren pulls out the little leather ball he uses to strengthen his grip. He remembers showing it to the boy a couple of weeks ago, explaining its use. Eren crawls over to him and sits up, holding it in his mouth, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Rolling his eyes a little, Levi holds out his hand, open palm up.

“So you want to play, hm? All right then, give.”

Eren drops the ball into Levi’s hand and then backs up on his hands and knees, grinning up at his Master. Levi doesn’t smile very often, and already he’s managed to do so at least twice! This was possibly the greatest idea ever. Levi tosses the ball across the room, suppressing another laugh at the way Eren’s head suddenly whips around in search of it. He’d been watching his Master’s face, not the ball.

“Best pay attention, puppy,” he admonishes, amusement evident in his voice. “Now fetch!”

He watches as Eren casts about for the ball and then gives a little yip of excitement when he spies his quarry and scrambles after it. He’s all coltish elbows and knees, throwing himself into the role as Levi’s pet with the same enthusiasm he does everything. The sight of him as he bends down to pick up the ball with his teeth is enticing. Levi and Mike have argued extensively over which of their boys has the rounder, sweeter backside, and just now he doesn’t think even Mike could argue about how good Eren’s looks stuck up in the air and wriggling with excitement as he struggles a little to catch the ball in his teeth when it wants to roll away. He hurries back and returns the ball to Levi’s open palm with a soft “woof”, urging him to throw it again. They play fetch for a while, until Eren’s chest is heaving a little with effort.

“You look thirsty,” says Levi abruptly, setting the ball down on the bedside table. He stands up and goes to the sideboard, where he grabs a small ceramic bowl. He fills it quickly at the pump and then sets it on the floor. “Come and get a drink,” he says, leaning back against the counter with his ankles crossed. “And don’t spill any on my clean floor.” His grin this time is calculating and he watches Eren’s adam’s apple move when he swallows. He crawls to Levi’s side gamely enough, but they both know there’s probably no way in hell he’s going to manage to do this gracefully.

Eren lowers his head over the bowl and dips his tongue into the water. His first few attempts do nothing more than make the water ripple and make his tongue cold. Frustrated, and now actually very thirsty, Eren bends his head down just a little further until his nose is hovering just above the water and tries again. A little of the water makes it to his mouth this time, but not very much. Knowing that Levi isn’t going to let him get away without a valid attempt, Eren laps at the water and bobs his head in time. This time he brings enough of the water back to his mouth to swallow. Pleased with himself that he’s found a way to drink the water without making a fool of himself, Eren drinks in earnest. Too earnestly, he discovers when his nose bumps the side of the bowl and tips it over, splashing the remaining water all over the floor. He freezes and tilts his head up to look at his Master through his messy hair, eyes filled with apology.

“Tch,” says Levi, shaking his head and standing upright. “What a messy puppy. Now I’m going to have to clean up after you.” He sighs, hands on his hips. Eren peeks up at him, the very vision of a contrite dog caught in the act of doing something it shouldn’t. He peers nervously up through his bangs, trying to see if Levi is actually irritated with him. But Levi slides the leash through his hands again, his hand sliding through the loop, wrapping its length around his hand a couple of times and his smile is positively filthy, which seems to reassure Eren. “Come here, you bad dog,” he scolds. Eren slinks over to him and whines. “Oh no you don’t, you’re not getting out of your punishment, I don’t care how cute you are. Now put your head down and your backside in the air.” Eren obeys, and Levi looms over him. He reaches down and picks up the fuzzy tail, letting it run through his fingers a few times, enjoying the feel of the silky fur. Then he grasps it firmly and lifts it over Eren’s back. The boy gasps a little when this causes the plug to shift inside him. With it pulled up out of the way like this, Levi can just see the pink, stretched rim of his cute little hole. He hums softly and tugs a little harder. Not enough to dislodge the plug, but enough so that it moves a little more and makes Eren gasp. Now Levi’s cock comes to full attention at the sight of it, and the sounds Eren’s making. He grips the slender leather strap more tightly and raises it above his shoulder.

“Don’t try to escape,” he chides gently. “This is what happens to naughty puppies who make messes.” He brings it down smartly across both upturned little cheeks, leaving a red mark behind.

Eren barely, barely manages to turn his moan into a yip at the sting the leash leaves on his bottom. He’s fairly confident puppies don’t moan when they’re being punished for being naughty. He raises his ass further into the air entreatingly, whimpering softly. The next strike is harder and hits him just above where the first one landed creating an identical parallel mark and causing Eren to yelp. Eren knows he’s not really in trouble, but Levi has never been one to spare the rod as it were, and makes sure Eren feels every stroke. On about the sixth or seventh strike, the leather lands a little high and hits the flange of the tailed plug, driving its tip right into Eren’s prostate. His back arches at the sensation and he bites his lip around a high pitched moan of pleasure. He tilts his head to the side and looks up at Levi, pleading eyes wet and shiny with unshed tears. But if Levi hesitates, he doesn’t show it, and brings the leather leash down half a dozen more times before letting it uncoil and dangle from his wrist.

Eren lifts himself from his position and turns back towards his Master. He keeps his head bowed as he crawls the few steps it takes to bring his head close enough to rub his cheek against Levi’s thigh. When Levi brings his hand up and pets his head reassuringly, Eren tilts his face and licks softly at the center of Levi’s palm.

Levi curls his fingers a little under Eren’s chin when his soft, warm tongue strokes his callused palm, unable to deny that it feels good. Almost as good as laying down the stripes of red across his adorable ass, which are already starting to fade. Every single stroke had erased a little bit of his irritation at the way his day had gone. He puts his messy puppy back on the bed and cleans up the spilled water, surprised to find that it doesn’t annoy him in the slightest. 

“I hope you do a better job with your dinner,” he purrs in a silky voice. Eren whimpers and stares at him, his bitten red lips parted and his pupils dilated. Levi’s mouth curls into a wicked sneer. He strolls to his favorite chair and sits, beckoning idly to his dog with one finger. When Eren scrambles eagerly to his side, he idly scratches his puppy’s chin and behind his ears, musing to himself. “If you’re that inept with your water bowl, it makes me think we need to work on your training. Let’s see what kind of tricks you know. Put you through your paces a little.” He swings the leash back and forth in front of Eren’s face and chuckles as those bright eyes watch it, mesmerised.

“Sit,” he says softly, pointing a finger at the floor.

Eren immediately slides his ankles to the side and drops his bottom to the floor, remembering just in time not to hit his tail. Then he thinks about it again and presses his bottom all the way to the floor, pushing the plug in deeper and rubbing it against the sensitive nub of flesh inside him. After all, ‘sit’ means all the way down, right? A tiny moan escapes his lips and he presses down more firmly, pulling his hands up to rest on his knees as his eyelids flutter a little at the sensations coming from his tail.

“Dirty puppy,” murmurs Levi. “I don’t think you are supposed to be enjoying this that much yet. Lie down!” He snaps out the command abruptly, then sits back to watch how Eren reacts.

Startled out of his little moment of self-indulgence, Eren practically falls on his side, thumping heavily against the floor. He looks up into his Master’s silver-grey eyes, worried he’s upset him by being selfish. Tentatively, he reaches out a hand and paws softly at Levi’s boot.

Levi nudges his toe against his puppy’s “paw” and shakes his head slightly, whether at himself, or to tell Eren not to worry, he’s not sure.

“Good dog,” he adds, to make sure the message is received, then looks the boy over consideringly. “Shake.”

Smiling, Eren quickly gets himself back into the ‘sit’ position, although he doesn’t press all the way down this time, and places a closed fist onto Levi’s outstretched palm, opening his mouth just enough to let his little pink tongue hang out.

“Now the other one,” Levi commands, and Eren quickly removes his hand and replaces it with his other fist.

Levi looks down at the leash dangling uselessly in his hand and then at Eren, who can’t possibly miss the glance.

“If you’re going to be this well-behaved, you don’t really need my training, do you?” he muses, raising an eyebrow.

Confusion fills Eren’s eyes for a brief moment and he blinks at the leash trying to figure out what his Master means. Then realization dawns and his gaze snaps up to meet Levi’s, eyes wide with understanding… and mischief.

Levi rolls his eyes a little and then tries again.

“Let’s take it from the top, shall we? All right puppy, sit.”

Eren’s eyes sparkle and he can’t contain his smile as he lays back on the floor and rolls over onto his back, all four limbs hanging in the air.

Levi paints a disappointed look on his face, but he’s pretty sure his eyes are sparkling when he raises the hand that grips the strap.

“What an ill-mannered dog,” he chides. “Now I’ll have to punish you again! Get into position!”

Eren pushes out his lower lip in an attempt at looking apologetic, but the corners of his mouth keep twitching up traitorously. He rolls onto his stomach and gathers his knees beneath him, hiding his ill-contained smile in his hands, and lifting his backside as high into the air as he can, ready for his punishment.

When he’d chosen Eren, he’d thought the boy a good match for him because someone needed to keep him under control and ensure he wasn’t a danger to everyone. That, combined with the fact that he healed any damage done to him had made him appealing. But Levi hadn’t been thinking about him as a human being. He’d been a captive. An experiment. An attractive one, but not something that needed caring for. He knows how wrong he was now, but realizes Eren’s still a good match for him. For all that he’s not as cynical or jaded as Levi, there’s still a darkness in him that he needs someone to keep at bay. Where Levi worries about becoming a monster through necessity, Eren worries about becoming one in reality. Erwin helps Levi remember how to feel, while Levi helps Eren believe he still can. And on top of the ways they understand each other, the kid is just an exuberantly wanton little pain slut. He hides his huff of laughter in a cough as Eren wiggles his butt a little in the air. He brings the little strap down a little harder this time, and Eren’s little moans and cries are music to his ears. He stops at three strokes and really can’t hide his snicker when Eren waits a few seconds to be sure he’s not going to keep going and then pouts at him.

“Wretch,” he says without rancor. “Now, lie down.”

Pushing himself up from the floor, Eren turns towards Levi and settles down onto his plug savoring what’s left of the pain from the marks on his ass, and enjoying the tingling pressure from his tail. He sticks his lip out even further, upset at being punished by _not_ being punished, and drops a closed fist onto Levi’s knee, just slightly harder than necessary.

Levi sighs and shakes his head sorrowfully.

“So recalcitrant. Ill-behaved,” he clarifies when Eren looks at him blankly. “I’ll have to punish you a…” But Eren’s already in position, so it seems like a moot point to finish the sentence. He stands up this time, to give the strokes more leverage. He tugs harder on Eren’s silky tail too, grinding the plug into him. “Bad puppy,” he growls as he spanks the upthrust bottom hard, his cock starting to throb a little in his tight uniform pants. But Eren’s whine when he stops at four is worth a little frustration. He sits back down, crossing his arms and legs.

“Now if you don’t get this one right, I shall have to really punish you,” he says loftily, looking down his nose at his ill-mannered pooch. “Roll over!”

Eren shoots his Master a pouty glare and shakes his hips so that his tail falls back between his legs. He pushes up onto all fours and faces Levi again. He watches the leash for a moment from where it dangles in Levi’s hand, before darting forward, grabbing it between his teeth and yanking backwards, growling.

It startles a laugh out of him before he can get his face under control. And that makes him sit there like an idiot for a few seconds with ridiculous Eren growling through his teeth and playing tug-o-war with the leash, blinking in astonishment at the sound. He can’t remember the last time he just laughed. Because something was really funny, and he felt happy enough for it not to piss him off. Eren goes still, but doesn’t let go of the end of the strap, and looks at Levi curiously. It’s obvious he’s trying to decide whether he should be worried or not. His silly felt ears have gotten a little crooked. One of them still stands straight up in the air but the other has flopped over so that it covers more than half of his left eye. Levi gives him a positively bloodthirsty grin and slides out of his chair, keeping tension in the leash. Slowly, he pulls himself hand over hand down its length until he can put his nose in his _very_ naughty puppy’s face.

“You,” he says softly, still smiling, “are a very. Bad. Dog. Now I shall have to punish you so severely. And if you don’t let go of your leash right this instant, I’m going to do it by sending you to bed without your supper. _Or_ your spanking.”

Eren opens his mouth instantly and lets the leash fall out, trembling slightly in anticipation and desire mixed with a healthy dose of nervousness at the look in Levi’s sharp grey eyes and the almost sinister smile on his face. But, having complied with the terms of the threat, the little puppy decides he’s not quite done being naughty. He leans forward, and before his Master can react, licks him square on the nose.

Levi nearly falls on his ass in surprise, but Eren’s gotten all of the less than collected responses out of him he’s getting tonight, even if inwardly Levi’s thinking this was possibly _not_ the worst idea anyone’s ever had. He stands abruptly and looks sternly down at his disobedient pet. He points at the bed.

“Up there. In position. _Now_.”

There’s no hiding the excitement in Eren’s eyes as he turns and crawls towards the bed, but he hangs his head in feigned remorse just for good measure. It takes him a moment to get on the bed, but he manages with a little more grace this time around. He positions himself at the foot of the bed and buries his face in the blanket, presenting his naughty bottom to Levi for his very deserved, and oh so very much desired, punishment.

Before, disobeying Levi even by accident had been a fearful experience for Eren. Being punished had always hurt so much more when he’d messed up, and every time Eren had been afraid that this was the time Levi would throw him out, fed up with his incompetence. But now…now everything is different. Levi only ever gets truly mad or upset at him when he’s done something really wrong or stupid. And although the intensity of his punishments, whether real or for play, haven’t changed, the manner with which Levi doles them out _has_. For that matter, so has Levi. Eren turns his head and drinks in the sight of his Master and lover, standing behind him as he wraps the thin leather leash around his fist purposefully, once and then twice before flicking the now eighteen inch length in the air with a soft snap. He can’t help the tiny whimper that escapes him as Levi meets his pet’s gaze, fierce eyes narrowed slightly in mock severity, and he squirms a little in anticipation.

Levi grabs his bad dog’s fuzzy tail and tugs gently as he runs his hand down it’s length. Eren arches his back even more and whimpers, gasping a little with every small tug at his sensitive little hole. He repeats the gentle tug and stroke several times. The fur is soothing. Its texture sliding through his rough hand feels pleasant, calms him even more. He lets his eyes slide close and even more stress falls away as he lets out a long breath, his shoulders relaxing. Eren’s soft moan sends a bolt of lust to his groin and he opens his eyes, grinning lasciviously when he lets go of the fur for a moment and presses his thumb against the base of the plug, pushing it more deeply inside the puppy’s warm body. 

“You’ve been so naughty. I wonder if I can depend on you to take your punishment like a good dog,” he muses, pressing and releasing rhythmically.

The words barely register through the haze of pleasure in Eren’s mind. He pushes his hips back against Levi’s hand and moans, nodding slightly.

“I didn’t ask if you could be my little slut. I asked if you can be a good dog,” growls Levi with an amused chuckle, jamming his thumb hard against the plug’s flange, sliding his fingers into Eren’s hair with his other hand and _yanking_ his head back to look fiercely into his slitted eyes, which are hazy with lust.

Tears spring to Eren’s eyes at the sudden pain and he cries out as his head is forced backwards. He meets Levi’s eyes and whimpers out a tiny sob in apology, nodding his head as best he can at the awkward angle and wiggling his hips in an attempt to lessen the intense pressure against his insides. He whimpers again when he feels a tiny drop of moisture well up on the tip of his now almost painfully erect cock and drip onto the blankets beneath him.

Levi’s lips thin in a savage smile and he lets go of Eren’s hair and lifts the tail again, revelling in the wanton whimpers and moans as he pulls firmly, tilting the needy little puppy’s hips up high. He lashes the strap down hard right across the base of the plug. Then again, and again.

Eren cries and yelps at the combined sensations from the leash and his tail, and his brain nearly short circuits from the pleasure of it. He can feel the tears in his eyes start to fall as the repeated strikes from the strap continue to drive the plug deep into his sensitive little hole, and he lifts his hips even higher, trying to get both closer to the blissful pain of the leash, and to keep his weeping cock from rubbing on the bedcovers and causing him to spill all over them before the punishment has even started. But his Master takes no pity on him and continues the brutal assault on his tender flesh until Eren is a squirming, whimpering mess, biting into his lip to stop the litany of ‘pleaspleaseplease’ that threatens to escape.

God, the kid has no idea how fucking hot he is, with his honest, heartfelt responsiveness to everything Levi does to him. He just _revels_ in all of it, no matter how perverse, and he doesn’t seem to have a sense of pride when it comes to just submitting completely to all of it, letting it totally encompass him. He’s never anything but completely immersed in the moment, without ever having been trained a day in his life. It’s like he was made for it. Made for Levi. He shakes his head at his own sentimental bullshit and gives Eren’s perfect little round ass his full attention, bringing the strap down under the first strokes, making sure to redden every inch of soft, lush flesh with the stinging leather. Eren holds his position easily. The strap isn’t heavy enough to bring him any real distress, the only strain in it for him is that he’s so needy by now that his thighs are trembling with the desire to drop his hips and rut against the sheets to get some friction on his weeping erection. Levi’s own prick aches like merry hell inside the restricting confines of his tight trousers, but he’s kind of revelling in this himself now, and the anticipation is only going to make their eventual coming together that much better. He’s already had a lot of lessons in patience at Erwin’s hand, and even though Levi’s a lot meaner than Erwin, he’s probably never going to be as ruthless a Dominant as his own Master. He’ll definitely never admit that to Eren though. Not even under torture. 

He whips the quivering little cheeks harder, bringing the strap up to bite at the crease where Eren’s bottom and thighs meet. Where the marks would make sitting down a pointed reminder of tonight’s fun, if they ever lasted long enough. He knows both of them often regret that this will never happen, and pauses a moment to rub his thumb over the little tattoo on Eren’s bright red ass, the small kanji representing his name. It’s faded a little, so he has no idea whether it will last or not, because they still don’t understand everything about Eren’s abilities, but he decides it’s worth the cost to refresh it, as happy as it had made his boy to have a mark given to him by his Heichou that he could keep. Even if only for a while. Eren sobs a little as the strap bites and stings his tender thighs.

“Are you going to be a good dog for me?” he purrs, lightly scratching his nails over hot skin.

Eren sniffles and nods softly, felt ears flopping back and forth. He lets out a tiny sob when Levi gives his reddened skin a quick smack with his hand before pulling back and letting the leash dangle harmlessly by his side once again. Trembling slightly with need, Eren pushes himself back up onto all fours and turns to face his Master, bending his head slightly to lick at the hand that brings him so much pain… and so much pleasure.

Levi cups Eren’s face gently again and strokes a thumb over glistening lips, slipping it inside his eager, hot little mouth and pressing down on his warm tongue, letting his little pet suck earnestly. Eren’s tongue licks hungrily at his flesh, the inside of his mouth silky and hot. Levi imagines how it feels elsewhere and moans a little. His pet’s teal eyes, still shiny with the tears from his spanking but filled with an eagerness to please, glance up at the sound and he begins to lick and suck at the finger even more fervently. After a moment, Eren pulls his head back and looks up at his Master, pupils blown wide with desire, and the purest look of adoration and love across his face. A tiny shock of emotion shoots through Levi’s chest at the sheer depth of emotion his little pup is showing, but he doesn’t have the luxury of thinking about it for too long when Eren leans his head back down and licks gently at the front of his trousers and the hardness concealed there.

“Is my little puppy hungry?” Levi chuckles darkly, not entirely unaffected by the wanton display before him. Eren grins up at him mischieviously and nods, then continues softly licking at Levi’s clothed erection. With the speed he’s become infamous for, (and no small amount of sheer willpower because seeing Eren like that has nearly broken the tenuous grasp he’s been keeping on his self-control and his palms itch with the need to bend the boy over and fuck him senseless, tail notwithstanding) Levi steps away from his eager puppy smirking viciously, and turns towards the stove where he’s left the stew simmering. “Well then, I guess we better get you some food then, hadn’t we?”

Eren nearly loses his balance when Levi pulls back and is confused as he watches him walk away. With a little pout he jumps down from the bed and pads over to where Levi stands at the stove and nuzzles his nose into Levi’s thigh with a little whine.

He smirks and adjusts himself casually, glaring sternly when Eren fires a naughty, self-satisfied little smile up at him, his jewel-bright eye peeking out from behind his stupid floppy ear, and shoves his fingers into his puppy’s mouth while serving out stew one-handed. To give him something else to do besides gloat at the state he’s managed to put his Master in. Eren whimpers softly, but licks and sucks at Levi’s fingers with eager obedience until he pulls them away gently to pick up their bowls.

“Come on, puppy, time for dinner,” says Levi with a jerk of his head towards his tiny round table. He sets Eren’s bowl on the floor and gives it a little nudge with his foot before tucking into his own food with a will. He’s ravenous now that the last traces of temper and stress have vanished, and is able to enjoy the thick, rich soup without the sourness in his stomach that so often accompanies him to the table these days. “And try not to spill it everywhere, or you know what you’ll get.”

Eren looks at the bowl of stew on the floor with a little more than a mild amount of trepidation. Food, like so many other things in the Survey Corps, is rationed out and frequently scarce. And after his experience with the water… a shudder of guilt runs through him at the idea of wasting _any_ amount of food, game or no. But wasting the food isn’t the only thing that weighs on poor little Eren’s mind. While spilling the water had done nothing more than leave a puddle that was easily sopped up, spilling the stew will leave behind a sticky mess all over the floor. And Eren is nearly positive that a dirty _anything_ is the only thing his Heichou hates as much as he hates the titans. Even Eren’s ‘supportive aftercare’ has to wait the minute or two it takes Levi to clean them both up.

He eyes the little bowl of unavoidable problems with chagrin. He flicks his gaze up briefly to look at his Master and thinks about how much fun they’ve both had with the little game and sets his jaw, determined not to let a stupid little bowl of soup ruin the mood. So he quietly crawls over to the stove where a dish towel hangs from a hook on its side. He grabs the rough fabric between his teeth, pulls it from its hook, and drags it back to where his bowl sits under the table. Then, with very slow, very precise movements, pointedly aware that Levi is now watching his every move, he uses his nose and teeth to tuck the towel around the bowl, ensuring that all of the mess he is certain to make stays firmly contained and easy to clean. Now positive that there won’t be any interruption to their game or his Master’s good mood, Eren bends his head and does his level best to eat the soup without making a mess. And he is _almost_ successful. When he finally finishes the meal, his nose and chin are covered and dripping with the remnants of the thick broth, but there are only a few splashes on the towel and he beams up at Levi with pride.

Eren’s often so heedless about things, and thinking before he speaks or acts are some of the things Erwin and Levi have agreed that a little discipline may help him with. His passion and enthusiasm for life are attractive, but he can be impulsive, and that could be dangerous. His thoughtfulness stuns Levi a little, and he watches Eren struggle with his bowl as he finishes his own meal with an unaccustomed warm feeling in his chest. The sight of his puppy’s face, covered in gooey broth and grinning hopefully up at him is just too much to resist. He chuckles and leans over, picking up the dish cloth. Carefully, he cleans Eren’s face, scolding him with good humor.

“Master’s very proud of you for not making a mess on his clean floor, puppy. But just look at the mess you’ve made of yourself! What am I going to do with you?” He heaves a put-upon sigh. “Oh well. It looks like I’ll have to spank you again, doesn’t it?” Eren woofs softly and nuzzles Levi’s hands as he wipes off the last of the mess smeared on his little dog’s face.

It’s probably not a very satisfying spanking to Eren, and it’s certainly a great deal shorter than his last one. Not even much longer than the ones he’d gotten during his training session. Levi’s cock is so hard by now he’s pretty sure he’s going to just explode if something isn’t done about it soon. And Eren is just as desperate as his Master, so when his pout at the shortness of the spanking is interrupted by the sudden appearance of a cold wet finger between his cheeks, he doesn’t really mind at all and wiggles his hips a little in eagerness.

The slick finger circles the base of Eren’s tail, spreading the oil they use as a lubricant (it’s not scented like the one Erwin uses with him because although Levi appreciates the one his own Master uses, he simply can’t bring himself to spend the same exorbitant amount of money on something as mundane as oil when the one they use on saddles works just as well) underneath the flange to help ease the toy’s removal. Levi pulls the plug out a fraction of an inch before pushing it right back in, causing Eren to whimper and moan. He continues the tiny thrusting movement for nearly a minute, until he can feel Eren’s tight little hole loosen around the plug enough for it to be removed with hurting him. With a wicked smile, Levi tugs firmly on the tail, pulling it out abruptly with a small pop, his eyes darkening with lust when Eren throws back his head and cries out at the sudden loss.

Keeping Eren in the same position, he slides two slippery fingers into the loosened, soft hole, rubbing and stroking teasingly as he unbuttons his shirt with his other hand.

“Slutty little puppy. Are you ready for my cock? You’re going to howl for me now, you dirty pup. You’re all oiled up and ready for me. Such a good dog. You’re in for a rough ride though, naughty boy.” Finally at the end of his own patience, he stops teasing Eren and unfastens his pants impatiently, shoving them down just enough to free his aching cock after draping his shirt over the foot of the bed. With a groan of satisfaction as it’s freed from the tight constriction, he gets on his knees behind Eren and nudges the head of his cock against the soft pucker of his pet’s entrance.

Eren bites his lip and fists his hands in the blankets beneath him when he feels Levi start to push inside him, then throws his head back with a near scream when Levi suddenly shoves and buries himself in the tight heat of Eren’s already stretched and sensitive little hole. He turns his head to look over his shoulder, eyes nearly black with desire and need as he silently pleads with Levi for more.

“Give me back my boy,” growls Levi, his fingers digging into Eren’s hips, slowly dragging his cock back out of Eren’s tight ass. “I want to hear your voice while I’m fucking you raw.” With that, he rams his cock balls deep into the tight, silky sheath of Eren’s warm body. Eren doesn’t have to be told twice.

“Aah! L-Levi! Heichou, p-p-please...pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...I...I ne...I need…pl-ease...oh Heichou… _harder_!” Eren’s voice is raspy from not being used and the sound of his hoarse pleas mixed with moans of need, sends a bolt of lust straight through Levi’s groin and nearly pushes him over the edge. But he reins himself in and gives his boy what he’s asked for.

Because he’s been wearing the anal plug for the past couple of hours, Eren’s body accepts Levi’s rough claiming with little effort, and he exults in the delicious sensations of plunging his cock into that tight, supple body. Eren’s cries and pleas are music to his ears, and the way he trembles and thrusts his hips back into every driving thrust is perfect. They’re both wound tighter than a steel cable after Eren’s little game, and he can feel his balls drawing tight, pleasure pooling in his belly, as his boy’s velvety little hole clenches and grips him tightly. He reaches around Eren’s hip and wraps his fingers around the boy’s rigid erection, the slick of his desperation letting them slide easily up and down the shaft. 

“Are you gonna come for me, Eren?” he purrs, stroking faster as his own tension mounts.

“Y-yes, Master. Oh plea...please...n-now...c-can I...can I...now...pl-please, Heichou…” Eren whimpers as he fucks himself with jerky thrusts into Levi’s hand. He hopes silently that Levi doesn’t tell him no because he’s not sure he’s going to be able to stop himself.

The hand still holding Eren’s hip digs in cruelly, bruising Levi’s fingerprints into Eren’s flesh, though they’ll fade in minutes. He slams his cock as deeply as he can into Eren’s body and throws his head back, a ragged groan torn from his throat.

“Yes,” he hisses through clenched teeth as he empties himself into his sweet pup’s body, shuddering and gasping as the pleasure swamps him.

Eren arches his back when he feels his Master finish inside him and barely registers the permission before he spills all over Levi’s hand. Once he finishes riding the waves of blinding pleasure and the stars fade from his vision, Eren’s knees collapse out from under him and he falls to the bed exhausted and drained and grinning like madman.

Levi also falls forward, onto his hands and knees above his tired boy, and leans down to press a rough kiss between Eren’s shoulder blades. Then he rolls off and pads to the necessary to fetch a wet cloth. For all that his limbs and muscles are filled with a pleasant lassitude, he can’t bear the thought of trying to sleep in the bed with both of them sweaty and smutty and sticky. Shuddering a little at the thought, he returns and administers to Eren, ignoring the boy’s wordless protests at the cold wetness on his softer parts.

“If you push my hand away, I’ll tie you down and take the bath brush to you, and you know how bad that hurts. You won’t like it after you’ve come and you’re all sleepy,” he warns absently. The threat is relatively idle, as he’s _probably_ too contended to follow through with it, but it serves its purpose and Eren submits meekly to the rest of his ablutions before he puts the washcloth away and crawls into the bed beside his boy. Eren burrows close to him, and he rolls his eyes a little, reassuring himself that he hasn’t lost his edge, and that’s it’s providing supportive aftercare to his toy...who definitely deserves it tonight...rather than actual cuddling. He runs his fingers through the boy’s damp hair, tugging the headband loose. The ears flop as he reaches up and hangs it over the bed post. 

“W-was it okay...Heichou?” asks Eren a little hesitantly, suddenly seeming shy now that he’s not in character anymore.

“I’ll admit I had my doubts,” says Levi, brushing a kiss over the top of his hair. “But I’ve got to say...it took my mind off a shitty day. Let’s keep the ears and stuff, hm?”

Eren lifts his head, tired eyes bright with delight that his plan not only worked, but that Levi wants to do it again! 

“Y-You really mean it?” asks Eren, almost not daring to breathe incase Levi’s teasing him.

“Mmhmm,” nods Levi, “But…”

Levi doesn’t have a chance to finish his sentence as Eren wraps his arms around his neck and covers his face with sloppy kisses, breathless little whispers of ‘I love you’ muffled around them.

“Here now...leave off, you menace,” protests Levi, but Eren won’t be deterred until he gets ahold of an earlobe and pinches. Hard. Then he yelps and stops his assault, rubbing his ear and pouting. “AS I was saying,” continues Levi smugly, “we can do it again, but I don’t think it should be very often. There are going to be days that it won’t serve the purpose it did today. We’ll work out a way to decide when it’s called for. Still…” He looks down at Eren and sees that he’s blinking owlishly and probably just about out for the count. “you took my mind off wanting to strangle anybody, and you did make an awfully cute puppy.” Eren’s almost asleep now, and Levi doesn’t know whether he hears the last bit or not. He murmurs it quietly into the softness of Eren’s hair. 

“You’re a good boy, Eren.”


End file.
